Halloween Party Shenanigans
by Ukume27
Summary: Yami just moved to Domino and is invited to a Halloween party hosted by his cousin Marik. What happens when a little black cat catches his eye? One-shot.


Halloween Party Shenanigans

Summary: Yami just moved to Domino and is invited to a Halloween party hosted by his cousin Marik. What happens when a little black cat catches his eye?

A/N: Hello all my lovelies. I decided to take a break from _Dousing the Flame_. Not sure if I am going to end it in the next chapter or wait until inspiration strikes again so I decided to do a little one-shot. I had a lot of fun writing the truth or dare scene in _Weekened at the Kaiba Mansion _and decided to throw one into a Halloween party one-shot! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-Oh or any of the characters within. If I did, Yami and / or Bakura would strapped to my bed on a constant basis *wiggles brows*. I do not make any money off of these stories. They are just for fun. :)

The moment his leather boot stepped over the threshold he found a beer shoved into his hand by a grinning bronze maniac. The crimson eyes gazed up at his blonde cousin. He had just moved to Domino and did not know anyone aside from his cousin Marik and Marik's boyfriend Malik. The two looked almost identical aside from minor differences. They both had lilac colored eyes; however, Marik's were a darker shade. Marik was taller and more muscular than Malik. Lastly, Marik's long blonde hair verged on unmanageable whereas Malik could beat his layers into submission.

"I love your costume," Yami smirked eying Marik's gladiator costume.

"Thanks! Yours is pretty creepy. I think it's because of your eyes." Marik wrapped Yami in a one armed hug. The crimson eyed cousin wore a traditional Dracula outfit complete with black cloak and fangs. He ran his tongue over his fake fangs as he glanced around the decorated apartment. The lights were dimmed low and were replaced as the primary source of light by black, red, and gold dripping candles scattered around the apartment. Fake cobwebs stretched from one end of the room to the other; coming down lower in some areas to ensure someone would walk into it to receive a little scare. The ground was covered in fog due to dry ice and the walls were splattered with blood. Yami did not even want to know if that was real. Knowing Marik..it most likely was. So he adopted a 'don't ask, don't tell' attitude regarding the blood splattered walls.

Malik ran over to Yami and practically knocked him over hugging him, "Yami! So glad to see you!" The Egyptian hikari wore a genie costume. His pants were sheer in most places and he did not wear a shirt. He had a gold lamp strapped to his waist and gold cuffs around his wrists.

Yami whistled at his friend, "Looking sexy." He winked playfully as he took a drink of his beer.

"Thanks. You look great too." Malik grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him further into the party, "Come on, I'll introduce you to the others!" the excitable genie grinned bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Malik first introduced Yami to a tall blonde with honey brown eyes wearing a cowboy outfit.

"Yami this is Joey, Joey this is Yami."

Joey shook Yami's hand, "Pleasure meeten ya."

Yami nodded at him, "Likewise."

"That is Kaiba. Joey's boyfriend." Malik pointed to a tall brunet dressed in black slacks, a black long sleeve shirt and a white sleeveless trench coat. Yami reached out his hand to shake Kaiba's. The man stiffly accepted the hand shake.

"This guy next to him is Tristen" Malik pointed to another tall brunet with brown eyes dressed in clothes that appeared dirty, shredded, and had fake blood stains all over it.

"Zombie?" Yami asked Tristen.

"You got it." Tristen clinked his beer against the crimson eyed vampire's beer. Malik grinned even wider as he pulled Yami over to a corner where an albino with wild silver hair and pointed dark chocolate eyes stood. He was in blue jeans with a blue and white striped shirt and long black trench coat.

"Yami this is Bakura," Malik introduced him. Said albino nodded curtly at Yami, "Bakura didn't feel like dressing up." Malik giggled.

"I don't have to. I am the Thief King," Bakura responded. Malik rolled his eyes at Bakura as Marik approached the two. He held a lime green colored drink in a martini glass that he handed to Malik.

"Green Apple Martini, Malik-pretty." The bronze hikari took the glass excitedly as he took several long drinks of it almost finishing it off.

Yami blinked impressed the smaller Egyptian's ability to chug liquor and wondered if he could hold it as well as he could drink it. Crimson eyes grew wide as they fell on three people dancing in the middle of the room.

"Who the hell is that?" Yami asked his jaw dropping.

Malik grinned, "That's Anzu." The brunet female wore a ballerina costume and was dancing next to two other boys.

"No not her." Yami growled.

Malik closed Yami's gaping mouth, "Which one then?"

"Black cat…." The baritone voice whispered.

Malik chuckled, "That's Yugi." Yami's crimson eyes drank in the lithe form sway in time with the blasting music. Yugi wore tight black leather pants and a skin tight sleeveless black shirt which looked almost painted on. The black tail sticking out of the seat of his leather pants swayed with him as he moved his body gracefully to the music. He wore a black collar that had a tiny silver bell in the front. His tri-colored blonde, black, and violet hair styled to resemble cat ears. Obsidian eye liner snaked around his delicate violet eyes.

The petite teen danced with Bakura's lookalike who was dressed as a white rabbit with tight white pants and a white shirt. A little cotton tail pinned to the seat of his white jeans. Two long pointed white ears stuck out from his long silver hair. Ryou's gentle chocolate eyes were watching Yugi as the two hikaris danced together. Ryou rested his hand in the small of Yugi's back as he pulled the youth closer to himself. Yugi wrapped one leg around Ryou's waist as he thrust his hips into the albino hikari.

"That has got to be one of the sexiest things I've seen in a long time." Marik grinned.

"Hey!" Malik squeaked as he playfully hit Marik.

"I said one of them! Don't you think? Turn around and watch them for a minute."

Malik smirked, "Yes, they are both very sexy especially dancing like that."

"Yami where are you…." Malik asked as he watched the crimson eyed teen approach the two dancing hikari's. "He's not…is he?" Malik raised his hand to cover his gaping mouth as a large grin spread from ear to ear.

Bakura, Marik, and Malik watched as Yami approached Yugi and Ryou. They saw Yugi turn and smile briefly at Yami before he shook his head and turned back to Ryou not giving Yami another glance or another thought. Yami pouted as he turned on his heel and headed back over to the wall chugging his beer. Both Marik and Bakura roared with laughter.

"Ouch! Rejection stings doesn't it your royal shortness?" Marik teased.

"Shut up." Yami sighed as he finished off the rest of his drink.

"Don't worry about it, Yams. You want to play with Yugi? I can make that happen." Marik said as he pushed off of the wall and walked to the center of the room. A well-defined eyebrow arched in question as crimson eyes followed his bronze cousin in curiosity.

"Hey bitches. Get over here. Let's play a game!" Marik hollered.

"A game?" Yami asked Malik.

Malik nodded, "Yugi loves games. His name actually means 'game' in Japanese." Yami nodded very interested in this little detail about the little black cat. He turned his attention back to Marik.

Yugi's brilliant amethyst eyes grew large, "What game, Marik?"

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Marik commented with a smirk.

"This should be good," Kaiba commented sarcastically earning him a playful jab in the ribs by Joey.

"Yami, why don't you start us out? Pick a victim." Malik snickered.

The crimson eyes scanned the room. He didn't know who to pick. He didn't know anything about most of these people and he didn't want to choose Marik for two reasons. The first being that it would be too obvious since they were cousins. The second would be the fact that he knew better. Marik would eventually get him back for any dare he gave him and karma is a **bitch! **

He sighed his crimson eyes landing on the tall brunet man with cobalt eyes, "Kaiba, truth or dare?"

The young CEO stiffened, "Truth."

"What is your secret talent or ability that no one knows about?" Yami asked.

Kaiba smirked, "I'm flexible. I took gymnastics for years growing up and can still backbends and splits." That comment earned groans from all of the males around the room as they covered themselves.

"Care to demonstrate?" Yami asked grinning.

Kaiba shrugged and walked to the center of the room removing his white trench coat in the process. His tall form bent backwards slowly, his hands reaching behind him as his body created a human arch. He lifted both of his legs off the ground as he did a handstand before doing the splits in midair. After a minute he slowly lowered his legs down in front of him and stood up.

"Awesome!" Joey commented, "I didn't know you could do that."

Kaiba shrugged as he grabbed his coat; his cobalt eyes scanning the room, "Tristen, truth or dare?"

"Dare." The brunet commented as he awaited his instructions.

"I dare you to give Anzu a hickey," a smirk playing on Kaiba's lips.

A bright blush covered the ballerina's cheeks as Tristen approached her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she titled her head to the side providing ample access to her neck. Tristen swallowed hard as he pulled her close to him his breath ghosting over her skin sent chills down her spine. He sucked and nibbled at the tender flesh of her neck creating a large purple circle that he knew she would kill him for later. Not even cover-up would hide that thing. Tristen slowly pulled away winking at Anzu before he went to sit on the couch.

"Marik?" Tristen called over to the tall Egyptian.

"Hmmmm?"

"Truth or dare?" Tristen asked him.

"Truth."

"What is your guilty pleasure?" Tristen asked.

"Dipherenmal." Marik mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Disney movies." He said clearer and a little louder. The group burst out laughing.

"Really?" Bakura asked Malik.

Malik nodded and added in between giggles, "He cries when watching Lion King all the time."

A bright blush stained Marik's bronze cheeks. He cleared his throat, "Anzu? Truth or dare?"

She thought for a moment, "Dare."

"I dare you to let one of the guys put your lipstick on you with his eyes closed." Marik smirked.

She put her face in her hands and groaned, "Which guy?"

"Joey."

Joey raised an eyebrow walking over to Anzu, "Okay, where's your lipstick?" Anzu sighed as she dug in her purse retrieving a stick of red lipstick and handed it to him. Joey fumbled with it trying to open it. Anzu sighed grabbing the tube back from Joey to open it before returning the tube to his hand. The blonde stared at it before closing his eyes and feeling around for Anzu's face. Once he located her face and then her lips, he smeared the lipstick around.

"No you idiot! I don't need lipstick up my nose!" She scolded.

Joey cracked up before he went back to putting it on her. When he was satisfied that he covered her lips, he opened his eyes to see an exasperated expression covered in lipstick. She had red all over her lips, her cheeks, and even slightly up her nose. He burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Anzu." He said in between laughing fits.

"Do I have to stay this way?" She wined at Marik.

"For now yes. You have to keep it. You can take it off later," Marik responded.

Anzu sighed as she looked around for her target, "Malik. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" the excitable Egyptian responded without hesitation.

"I dare you to let Bakura rub an ice cube on your chest until it melts." She responded.

Malik went to lay in the middle of the floor as Marik went to grab a glass of ice. Bakura sat on the floor next to Malik looking down at the blonde Egyptian. Marik deposited a glace of ice into Bakura's hand with a smirk. He loved watching his hikari writhe. Bakura took an ice cube and lay it on Malik's shoulder. Bakura traced the solid ice over his clavicle before moving it down to his pectorals and his dusky pink buds. The little nubs were already hardened by the stimulus before Bakura circled his nipples with the frozen water. The silver haired albino trailed the ice down the slim bronze stomach and into his navel. Malik shivered in delight as he felt the ice melt on his stomach leaving trails of water on his chest and stomach which made him feel hypersensitive to the air around him. The ice eventually melted and Bakura helped Malik to his feet. Malik glanced around noticing that everyone had watched the show in silence. They all had a blush on their cheeks. He smirked before deciding on the next target.

"Joey, truth or dare?" Malik asked.

"Dare." Joey stated proudly.

"I dare you to trade costumes with Anzu for the rest of this game."

"Huh?!" Joey gaped glancing over at the ballerina costume Anzu wore, "I don't even know if I will be able to fit in that!"

Anzu giggled, "Yes you will. You are slim now come on!" She pulled him towards the back of the apartment where the bathroom was. She stripped her ballerina costume off and tossed it into the hallway where Joey stood in his boxers. He handed his costume over to Anzu.

The brunet female emerged wearing Joey's cowboy costume and giggling, "I definitely think I got the better end of this dare." She turned around, "Come on, Joey! You have to come out!"

"I feel ridiculous!" Joey whimpered.

"Trust me. You LOOK ridiculous, but it's a dare so come on." She pulled him out. The tall blonde stood blushing in Anzu's ballerina costume which he was sad to say, it did fit. He sighed; his honey brown eyes landing on Ryou.

"Ryou, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I suppose," the delicate English accent responded.

"I dare you to take a candy corn body shot off of Yami." Joey smirked. The crimson eyed Dracula blinked. He unfolded his arms as he went to lay on the floor in the same spot that Malik was just in. Ryou's fingers worked diligently to unbutton Yami's shirt causing a bright pink to dance across Yami's tan features. Ryou took a handful of candy corn and poured them into and around Yami's navel. Ryou smiled softly at Yami before leaning down to lick up each of the little candies. Yami moaned as the heat caressed his abdomen causing chills to run down his spine.

"Mmm..sugar. You are going to have fun trying to put me to sleep tonight, Kura." Ryou winked at his darker counterpart who responded with a wink. "Also, Kura, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Bakura responded.

"I dare you to sing and dance to Grave Robber at large by Creature Feature." Ryou grinned.

"As you wish." The song began to play as Bakura sang the lyrics taking great pride that he happened to be considered the Thief King. When the song ended, he grinned evilly at Marik who gave him a nod.

"Yugi, truth or dare?"

Yugi grinned excitedly, "Dare!"

"I dare you to go worm bobbing." Bakura cackles.

"Wha…what?" Yugi asked a little uncomfortable. Marik dropped a bowl full of chocolate pudding in front of Yugi.

"There are gummy worms in there. Enough for each of us. Your dare is to locate each of them and feed them to us only using your mouth." Bakura grinned down at the petite being.

Yugi sighed. He knew he would be covered in chocolate after this. He shoved his face into the chocolate pudding locating the first worm. He brought it over to Bakura first and then went back to the bowel. It took the youth a while be he eventually located the gummy worms for the others. He was searching for the last one for Yami.

"While he is searching for that last one, Yami, truth or dare?" Marik asked smirking at his tri-colored cousin.

"Dare." The deep baritone voice responded confidently.

"As Yugi is searching for your worm last, why don't you be a gentleman and help him clean up. With your tongue….After Yugi gives you the gummy worm, I dare you to lick the chocolate off of Yugi's face."

Yugi paused glancing over at the crimson eyed youth. He blushed violently before returning to locate the worm. After several minutes, he pulled out of the pudding and hovered the worm above Yami's open mouth. Yami gulped as he took the gummy worm from the sexy black cat; pulling him close to him. Yugi closed his eyes tight as he felt the searing heat begin to remove the pudding from his face. The amethyst eyes opened once more before Yami reached his cholate covered lips placing a searing soul crushing kiss on the youth's lips. Yugi gasped raising his hand up to his kiss bruised lips. Yugi leaned closer to Yami and whispered something to him as he handed him something and ran off to the bathroom to wash the leftover stickiness from his face.

"What happened cousin?" Marik asked approaching Yami.

Yami smiled, "He told me to call him sometime and gave me his number."

"Wooo!" Marik slapped Yami on the back, "I told you I could help you get that little feline. Now play nice when you take him out. You hurt him and I will kick your ass cousin."

"I won't hurt him." Yami smiled as he the little black feline danced around in his thoughts. Getting to know him would be fun and exciting. A new adventure he couldn't wait to embark on.

**A/N: Well that was fun! I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it! Happy Halloween all!**


End file.
